The Job
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: Special Agent Martin A. Deeks gets his first glance of the team he has been assigned to. An AU of Deeks' entrance. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is my response to the fifth theme of the NCIS LA Hiatus Fic Challenge on Tumblr. The theme was "Extreme AU".

enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Special Agent Martin A. Deeks looked into the empty bullpen as he passed. His appointment with his new boss was at eight, an hour before everyone else arrived. He looked around before settling his eyes on the elaborately decorated alcove that Director Vance had told him about.

There, sitting at her desk, was the person he needed to see. She watch him with sharp eyes as he came up to her desk. He knew, from talking to Vance, that Henrietta Lange was small but fierce and someone you don't want to make cross with you.

Before changing over to NCIS, Marty had been an undercover detective for the LAPD and then a profiler for the FBI. He worked with the BAU department for just a year before being called away. In the past two years he had become one of the most wanted profilers in the country. The Secetary of the Navy had called his,now, former boss and told him that the OSP branch in Los Angeles needed another member of their elite team and needed a person who specialized in profiling. His boss picked him immediately and he was out to sunny California within the week.

"Mr. Deeks," she stated, holding out her hand.

"Ms. Lange," he replied with a small smile which was returned.

"It's Hetty. Now, are you all settled?" she asked nicely.

"No, I just got in yesterday, but it is good to be back," he said.

"Good. I know that you know the area quite well, but I would like to have someone help you find the stuff you need. " She said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"No problem. You are now a part of our team and we take care of our own." She stated with a small amount of pride. He could see that she was very biased towards this team, probably thought of them like family. If that was the case, it would be hard for him to make his place. Luckily, he liked challenges and loved to mix things up. He always found the perfect, regular things boring.

"You are profiling me." Ms. Lange's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"No I'm not," he stated quickly. He inwardly kicked himself for doing that. It wasn't good form to lie to your boss on the first day.

"Yes you are," she stated with a small smirk, knowing she had him. He sighed.

"You caught me. I was trained not to profile team members, but it is hard not to," he confessed.

"Good," she said, catching off guard.

"Excuse me?" he asked, wondering if he heard her wrong.

"I said good. I want you to profile this team. I had to send my psychologist on a long term mission and he can only come back once in a great while. The team doesn't trust anyone else. I need someone who can be a part of the team, but can also tell me if there is anything wrong. This team is made up of people who have problems with looking weak. Even if they are having problems, they won't tell me." She explained with a sigh. He could hear the frustration in her tone and knew that there was something that she wasn't telling him.

"Is there a problem now that isn't being address?" he asked with raised brows. She let out a deep sigh and he knew that he was right.

"Yes, and I know what it is. It is just getting the person to admit that they have a problem that is hard." She said,fingering the handle on her tea cup.

"Can you give me more info on this person?" he asked.

"All I can tell you is that the person is your partner, and I want you to keep a close eye on them," she said. He gave her a questioning look and she knew what he was asking.

"I can't say anymore, I can't break their trust. It is basically my fault for what happened and I don't want to push them further. They have already talked to Owen about possibly being reassigned, and he has talked them down. I'm walking on thin ice here. This team is hurting, Mr. Deeks, in different ways. They don't trust me, they don't trust Owen and they barely trust each other. Having Nate away is horrid, but it has to be done. I'm hoping that you will make a difference here," she said.

"So, my partner. Does he have a name?" he asked, pressing for as much info as he could.

"HER name is Kensi Blye," she said, putting emphasis on the "her", while turning around to a huge cabinet. She missed the shocked look on his face. He didn't even think that any women were on the team. He had the idea that this department was like the Army Ranger force, no women allowed unless behind the scenes and not in field.

He watched as Hetty pulled out a few files and turned back to him. She handed the files over and watched as he looked them over. Sam Hanna, G. Callen, Kensi Blye, Nell Jones and Eric Beale.

"Nell and Eric are our tech support. Nell is the analyst and Eric is the operator. They mainly stay in the operation center on the second floor. Nell has started out in the field; she was Kensi's partner after Dom died," she explained. He watched as a glaze came over her eyes at the mention of "Dom". She saw his questioning look and shook her head.

"Those files have everything on them. Dom will be mentioned. It has all their backgrounds and alias. Also past psyche exams." She said as he put the files into his messenger bag that was laying on the floor. Both he and Hetty turned as they heard the door opened. This action made him aware of the activity around them; the place had come alive in the hour they had been talking. He must have been in a different world or something not to notice.

He watched as three people walked in, looking every bit of an elite team, with their heads held high and a harshness to their gait. He knew that he was seeing his new team at the moment. He looked them over: the tall, bald, dark-skinned man had been in the Marines or Navy. Marty deducted this by how he was built and the fact that he was in NCIS. The shorter, light-skinned and short-haired man had a roughness about him. Marty was intrigued by him. Then he looked over to the woman. She looked like she had some Latin in her, maybe Brazilian or Portuguese, and she had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

He watched as she eyed him closely. He could feel the stares of the other two guys as well, but she had captured his attention and wouldn't let go. She stood tall and had the outward persona of a strong, badass agent, but her amazing, dual-colored eyes betrayed her. He could see that something had happened, something had hurt her, badly. He knew that it was what Hetty had talked about, whatever it was that had made her lose her trust in Hetty. He felt an ache deep in his chest and knew that he needed to help her, to help all of them. His contact with her was broken by Hetty.

"Team, I would like you to meet Special Agent Marty Deeks," she announced.

"Marty, this is Kensi Blye," she said. The woman with the amazing eyes nodded.

"Sam Hanna." The dark-skinned man gave a nod.

"G. Callen." The light-skinned man also nodded.

"Eric Beale and Nell Jones," she continued. He had been so absorbed in his new partner, and profiling his team, that he didn't notice the other two arriving. Eric was also light-skinned. He wore glasses and, surprisingly, was really casual; wearing a button-up, Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sandals. Nell was a natural red-head and was a tiny thing, her head coming just under his chin.

"Hi, nice to meet you, and just call me Deeks," He said with a smile. His smile fell a bit as they kept staring at him and he soon felt very exposed and very self conscience.

"He is your new teammate," she said. She turned to Kensi and added, "And your new partner, Ms. Blye." She watched them carefully, taking in their reactions.

Callen, who he had figured was the leader of the team, sighed, and with a look at Hetty, held out his hand towards him. Deeks took it and they shook. Callen looked at Kensi and looked back at him with a small smirk.

"Good luck," he whispered, but Kensi had heard it and whacked him on the back. Callen held back a chuckle and stepped back with the others.

"Kens, take your partner and show him around, then come back and start on paperwork." He ordered. She nodded and both she and Deeks watched as Callen and Sam headed for the bullpen, Sam saying nothing to Deeks. She sighed and started walking, motioning for him to follow as she did.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She said and they walked past the bullpen towards another part of the place. Deeks felt eyes on him and he turned to see Sam watching him intensely.

He could tell that these next few weeks were going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Note: I did not participate in the sixth and final challenge theme. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, here is the second chapter. I know it is short, but I like where it ended. The next chapter will be him reading her file.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Marty limped into his apartment, dumping his keys into the small bowl by the door. He slowly hung up his jacket on the coat tree and proceeded to limp towards the couch, dropping his briefcase on the coffee table and then falling onto the furniture of choice unceremoniously. He winced as he kicked off his shoes as the tapping sounds were heard coming his way.

"Monty, remind me not to agree to something until I know the people better." He said out loud as he rubbed the furry head of his four legged companion. It had been an uneventful first day, for the most part. After Kensi had taken him on the tour, they had settled back at their desks. He had gone to the desk that sat next to Sam and was intrigue that the partners didn't sit next to each other, but decided to not question it at that moment.

He also had decided to not look through the files Hetty had given him until he was home. So, he had absolutely nothing to do until Sam and Callen asked him to go to the gym with them. He smiled and had said yes, but his smile fell when he saw the gleam in Kensi's eyes. He had only known her a short time, but he knew that look and he knew that that meant this wasn't going to be good on his part. He didn't back out though and continued following the two senior agents to the gym, or now thought of as the torture chamber.

They had decided to test him in his fighting skills. He had been trained in hand to hand combat, but it had been a while ago. He wasn't rusty, but he also wasn't ready for what they had in mind for him. To say Sam and Callen ganged up on him was an understatement. They jumped him as soon as he walked through the door, afterwards they claimed to be testing his reflexes. They had also not been discrete in questioning about himself and his past job.

* * *

 _Marty was on edge when he stepped through the door leading to the showers and he had every right to be. Sam's fist came at him like a bolt of lightning and Marty just happened to catch it before it smacked into the right side of his face. He twisted the arm and pinned the big man against the nearest wall._

" _Hey, what gives?" He asked in a gruff voice. It is one thing to ask a guy to go with you to work out, but it is another to ask him and then jump him when he leasts expects it._

" _Hey, calm down. We were just feeling you out." Callen said, speaking in a tone he would use for people who look like they are about to bolt._

" _Yeah, no harm. We just wanted to see how well you've been trained." Sam assured. Deeks let him go._

" _All you had to do was ask." Deeks said, heading over to the mat._

" _We are more hands on." Callen said. Deeks smirked, he could tell that there was a lot going on with both these men by just how they held themselves, how they acted and talked. He didn't need any files to tell him that Callen was insecure and a loner nor did he need one to know that Sam needed order and honor as much as a person needed air to breath. There was more to this team than the last three teams he had been on and he was ready for this challenge._

" _Alright, let me show what I'm made of." He said before getting ready to go head to head with Callen._

* * *

"Well, it looks like I have some homework to do." He said, looking at Monty and giving him one last pat on the head.

"Bed." He ordered and watched the furry mutt lay down before reaching for his bag with a groan. He pulled it up onto the couch, opened it up and pulled out the files. He immediately went for his partner's.

"Kensi Marie Blye, let's see what we can learn about you." He muttered before opening the file.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the long absence, I've been busy and also had some medical stuff going on. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope this to your liking. I'm hopping to get the next chapter out quicker.

Oh! This is my first time using my Ipad to post something so if something looks off, please let me know. I do have to say, this was quite easier than doing it on my laptop (which is out of commission right now, hence the being on the Ipad) which was quite surprising.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The first thing he found when he opened the folder was an envelope. An envelope that had his name on it. The first thing he noticed was that wasn't from Hetty, it wasn't her handwriting. it was a man's handwriting. He frowned as he opened it and took out a letter. He started to read it.

 _Mr. Martin Andrew Deeks,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for your first day. I wanted to talk to you, but my reassignment got bumped up. I need you to be aware of a couple of things. There is something going on in this place, it isn't good. People have been hurt, both physically and emotionally, these past couple of years and it has stemmed from one person, Hetty. I need you to keep an eye on her. This team has been through hell and it has been mostly by her hands. She is one of the reasons I'm gone and it wasn't my choice. Something is going on with her and I need you to find out what it is, but it needs to be on the downlow. She has eyes and ears everywhere._

 _Sincerely_

 _Nate Getz_

After he had read the letter, Marty laid it on the table and folded his hand. As he leaned his chin on them, thoughts flew through his mind as he comprehended what he had read. _How am I supposed to do this? Why wasn't I told this beforehand? I wouldn't have turned it down, but it would have been nice to know._

He sighed as he opened the folder once again. Inside were the files on each of the people he now called his team. He hesitated before pulling the top one out. He almost put it back when he saw that it was Kensi's, but he remembered that haunted looking her eye. He sighed and ran a hand down his face before opening the yellow cover to the story that was Kensi Blye's life, both physical and mental.

He didn't know if he was ready for this. He had a feeling that he got more than he bargained for when he took the job. That feeling grew when he came across another envelope on top of a thick stack of psyche evaluation forms.

He picked it up and went to open it, all the while thinking _what the hell is going on here?_

 _Marty (I can call you that, right? If you'd rather I call you by last name just let me know the next time you see me),_

 _I just wanted to give you a heads up before you dive into this specific folder. Kensi has had a life, both good and bad. At the moment she is very broken and untrusting, you will understand why when you get towards the end of the file. Be gentle with her, be understanding and, most of all, let her take the lead. Again, you will understand at the end of the file. I have made notes just for you, stuff I noticed while just observing her during work and some times when she was alone. I know, I sound like a creeper, but there were reasons and soon you will know why._

 _Nate Getz_

Marty looked over to Monty who was watching him from his dog bed with curious eyes.

"Well Buddy, it looks like it is going to be a long night." He said before picking up the first sheet of paper and leaning back against the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, with a slight moan, as he did. Monty whined a bit before laying his head down, making Marty wish that he was a dog at that moment. Just relaxing, getting to sleep, not having to read pages and pages of information.

"Lucky mutt." He mutter as he started reading.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
